


This is a happy end, 'cause you don't understand.

by memoryhole



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, David Gives Up, David isn't okay, Gen, How Do I Tag, Im Kinda Bad At Writing, Imma Go All Out With The Gore Guys, Lake Lilac is full of death, Max isn't okay, Not for kiddies, Sorry If I Break Anyone's Hearts, Stay With Me Guys, Tell Me How You Feel About This Please !!, bye bye gwen :), cheese and crackers, ill add more as i go - Freeform, literally no one is okay, past trauma, serial killer david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoryhole/pseuds/memoryhole
Summary: David stood in the forest, the crisp scent of pine drifting calmly around him.Oh yeah, and the scent of terror, smoke, and death.That seemed like an important detail to add./////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////I made a spotify playlist for this au??? I praise whoever created this great au i love it. I can't link it but my user is Dashiedreemurr and the playlist is called "Serial Killer David AU - Camp Camp". Please enjoy !





	1. I found a burning rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like a simple backstory prologue thing
> 
> its kinda short.

The lake lapped neatly at the pebbly sand of the bank, a calm aurora in the still, cold night air. Atop the scratched, rough dock, a young boy sat, his legs dangling over the side of the sunbleached wood. The cold water licked slowly at his boots, but otherwise, everything in the surrounding area was quiet. It was honestly refreshing.

The camper, known as David, wore a rather bright smile, completely opposite of his body language, and really how he looked in general. David's red hair was tousled and unruly, and he was shaking rather violently. Cold tears dragged down his pale face, alight with the sharp touch of moonlight, gleaming along with David's teeth. The smile was rather hollow, but it was a smile nonetheless.

There was a deep, haunted look in the boy's eyes as he stared at the slightly broken up reflection of the moon on the lake's choppy surface, and he would honestly be lying if he didn't acknowledge how much he related to that reflection at the time.

David's mourning and slight brooding was interrupted by a sharp crack, and a soft string of curses from a strange voice. At first, David ignored it, mildly annoyed, but eventually, his curiousity teemed. The small camper slowly swiveled his head to look in the direction of the noises, coming face-to-face with a gruff stranger. David yelped with suprise, and shot to his feet, watching the stranger stagger backwards. The bewilderment didn't last long on both sides, and soon David found himself facing the barrel of an old gun.

In a panic-stricken, jagged movement, David's hand shot down to his hunting knife. Before his attacker had any time to react, the dark colored, cold metal was plunged into the soft skin of their belly.

A dark feeling curled in David's gut as he heard the brief yowl of the dying man. Why was that sound so satisfying? The shriek was mixed with soft, faint gurgling as blood began to clog his mouth and nose. The red liquid shot from the stab wound, coating the camper's arm and mingling with the half dried, salty tears on David's suprised, flushed face.

David's attacker collapsed, blood staining the already ruined wood of the dock. In a shaky, almost euphoric movement, David flipped the man onto his back, briefly staring at his pale face. Death had already glazed over the stranger's grey eyes, and his face was frozen in a look of pure hatred, shock, pain, and terror. David removed his hunting knife from the dead man's body, staring at the corpse for a moment, before silently kicking it into the dark water.

A smirk curled across his face as he washed the dried blood clumped on his arms and face off in the icy water, briefly glancing back at the cramped group of tents, the sluggishly brightning sky casting a beam of light on the offensively yellow swatches of fabric.

Making a murderer was always an interesting show.

Ironic, was all David could think as the camp began to stir with life.


	2. At least I did it my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep? Don't know her.
> 
> HI ITS ME AGAIN.
> 
> I couldn't sleep so I decided to make a new chapter
> 
> ill probably have to rewrite it because its 2 in the morning :')
> 
> this is kinda short and extra bad dont kill me ily

A coppery scent filled the quiet night air. David sighed, using his thumb to swipe a dot of warm blood off his face. He stared at the freshly murdered jogger, positioned awkwardly between two bloodied large stones. The normally jovial counselor now seemed cold and desolate as he panted quietly, dropping his soaked hunting knife on the wet grass, scattering beads of dew, which mingled with the quickly draining lifeforce.

Oddly, this was a fairly normal occurrence. 

David smiled, tucking his knees up to his blood soaked shirt as he stared silently at the poor unfortunate soul sprawled infront of him.

Normally, people unlucky enough to either be in his way, or having a casual stroll out in the woods while David was rather stressed usually met this same fate. 

It was almost sad.

Almost.

David stretched his overused limbs, which screamed in protest at the heavy movements. This one - they were a fighter. Nothing he couldn't handle, however. Despite his seemingly weak stature, he was actually rather strong, adapted to take down larger victims.

David chuckled quietly. Sounded like an animal Nikki would like.

Once rested, David stood up, reaching down to grab the jogger. It had been long since the breath left their body, and their blood only dripped out in tiny, strained trickles. Proudly cantering to Lake Lilac, David looked almost like a victorious hunter, triumphantly bringing their kill back to their family.

Except, this hunting was for sport.

For no personal gain.

It was also totally illegal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey,,, 1 comment 1 camper saved


	3. One more word and you won't survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max time !! This sucks but hey new chapter

Max let out a frustrated, tired huff. Sitting up in the small sleeping bag, the cynical camper squinted. Genuinely confused as to why he was awake, Max kicked the old, overused sleeping bag off of him.

Picking around Nikki's sleeping shape, Max slipped outside. Inhaling the hot night air, suprise flashed across his face. That was blood. The air smelled like blood.

Was he going to die tonight?

Craning his neck to look around at the dark woods, he soon noticed a familiar, tall shape standing on the pier. Probably just David being weird and fucking around the lake. Normal stuff.

A gleaming shape met the corner of his eyes. Max frowned, quietly making his way over to the area-

Holy shit.

Max clapped his hands over his mouth to stop the shriek that threatened to tumble out. That was David's hunting knife. It was covered in blood. I mean, not a true surprise, the surrounding area was covered in the stuff as well. Either David was just killed by someone, with his own knife, or David is a fucking murderer.

Both simply amazing choices. Pick your poison.

Max slowly walked away from the area, armed with the dripping, large knife. He looked over at the pier, frowning as he noticed David was gone.

Wait.

He was gone.

Fuck.

Max began to panic. He was outside in the dark woods alone, with a possible murderer clambering about. Great.

All of Max's thoughts came to a screeching halt as he felt the hood of his hoodie being grabbed, and he was lifted off the wet grass. Screaming for help sounded like a good idea.

Max began to take a deep breath, but he was soon met with the metallic taste of blood as his captor covered his mouth with a blood soaked hand. Max hissed, kicking desperately.

"Max? Why are you out of your tent? It's three in the morning!" A familiar voice scolded.

Max shivered. David sounded oddly empty. His normally cheerful voice was hoarse, and he felt the man's green gaze bore into his head. 

Max frowned, going limp as he strategically drew the knife out of his pocket. In a swift movement, he awkwardly cut into David's exposed arm.

David shrieked, his legs buckling under him as he carelessly tossed the camper, searing white-hot pain blossoming from the jagged cut in his arm. David scowled, tying his makeshift handkerchief around his quickly draining wound.

"That wasn't nice!" He whimpered in Max's direction, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah? Well killing people isn't nice either! You murderous bastard!"

David paused, wringing his bloodied hands. Max had a point. He sighed, coming down to become eye level with the tiny ball of panic and anger.

"Violence solves nothing."

"Hypocrite! You just murdered someone!"

David scowled, crossing his arms over his bloodsoaked shirt and vest. 

"Listen, Max. Just go back to bed. Don't talk about anything that you saw tonight or-" David grimaced. "-there will be consequences." He finished, standing up.

The man standing infront of Max seemed nothing like the counselor he knows.

It was terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im absolutely sleep deprived but updating this work is too fun


	4. My trust in you, is a dog with a broken leg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone noticed I've been only using depressing lyrics from songs as titles?
> 
> Evan, the glorious hero of originality

Max hadn't slept

at all.

If he even slightly dozed off, his dreams were plagued with David. 

Now, Max always knew there was something up with that guy, and serial killer was definitely on the list. Max never really hoped anything on that list was true, but sadly, it seemed so. He would have brushed last night off as a dream, but everything was too vivid. 

This is awful.

Max only faintly heard a soft rustling, and his head shot up in panic as David himself peered into the yellow tent, grinning brightly. It was sickening.

"Goooood morning campers!" David chirped, a soft chortle following his words as Neil attempted to shoot into a sitting position, but hissed softly, restricted by the intensely strained fabric of his sleeping bag. 

Nikki slowly sat up, immediately clambering out of her own sleeping bag and shaking out her matted hair. "Hey, Camp man." She yawned, before abandoning her sleepy demeanor and perking up happily.

Max was harshly aware of David's gaze boring into his head. It honestly felt like the butt of an axe being forcefully pressed to his face. 

He wished David would look away.

Max eventually met his gaze, frowning as he noticed the concern in his eyes. "What?" He grumbled, crossing his arms.

David held out his arms, offering a...hug? Maybe? Either that or he was about to strangle Max. Both sounded horrible. 

"You look like you haven't slept. Is everything alright?"

Max wanted to beat that concerned frown off of David's face. He wanted to scream out why he hadn't slept. God, David was such an idiot.

David eventually dropped the question (and his offer of a hug, Max noticed), And slowly drew himself out of the tent.

Neil squinted accusingly at Max, but followed David and Nikki, who had forced past David earlier.

Max eventually followed suit, sighing softly.

David sat in the middle of camp, Gwen nearby, although she was wrestling Nikki off of Neil, who had killed "Fair lady princess Merideth Softtowl, the third mistress of prince Cinder Gold", according to Nerris.

It would have been a normal day, although David noticed that Max was actively avoiding him. He didn't blame him.

David stood up, pacing around the camp to assist campers and other miscellaneous things.

"No one kills for fun, you idiot!" Neil's voice squeaked weakly from Gwen's safe protection as she kicked away Nikki. 

"Explain why you killed Nerris's caterpillar, then! That was killing for sport!" Nikki accused.

Nerris said something, but David was painfully aware of Max's gaze burning into the side of his face.

That kid knew too much.

Far too much.

David was faintly aware of the storm rolling in, and he sighed, shaking the thoughts away. David helped Gwen herd the kids in, noticing Max stayed out and away from the mess hall. 

Something flashed in David's eyes as he excused himself, vanishing into the storage room across from the building.

Max frowned, suspicion crossing his expression as he watched.

Odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAALRIGHTY THEN
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be a doozy so get your helmets and feels guards on!!
> 
> has anyone seen the major character death warning? ;)
> 
> I added a rather obvious scrap of foreshadowing, so 40 points to whoever notices how oddly descriptive and obvious it is !!!


	5. Oh rejoice, and holy fuck you're bleeding there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry in advance for this

Now, Max had thought about dying more than once, and he has had his fair share of near death experiences, but he'd never thought he would be facing death so soon.

David stood infront of him, the torrental downpour slightly obscuring his wet form. Ribbons of lighting jumped across the sky, bringing the axe that the man held painfully obvious to Max.

Goddamn.

David's face was dark and barren of any emotion.

Except for an eerie smile.

"Max," David eventually spoke, sending a shiver down Max's spine. "this is a bad thing. A very bad thing, but I'm afraid I just can't trust you."

"Good call, dumbass." Max replied, but his voice shook, betraying his unadulterated fear.

Thunder rumbled angrily, almost as if it was mad at the scene unfolding infront of it.

Max couldn't blame it.

Neither could David.

"Max, I'm really sorry about this, and you really shouldn't take it personally. It's my fault you saw everything."

"Fuck you. You're as worse as Daniel! At least he has a motive!" Max hissed, curling his hands into fists.

David simply chuckled, opening his eyes again. They were dark, and his pupils were narrowed to slits. He raised the weapon about his head, and the lighting gave it a threatning gleam. 

David was smiling, but Max saw the tears began to well in the corners of his eyes.

"Language." Was all David said. It was singsongy, broken, and mocking. 

Max closed his eyes, bracing himself for death.

He realized how much he would miss.

He would miss the soft, comforting warmth of Mr. Honeynuts. He would miss Neil and Nikki. He would miss the taste of coffee. He would miss when he believed David was actually looking out for him. He would miss everything, even his horrible parents.

"Motherfucker!"

A voice brought Max out of his thoughts, and he opened his eyes, looking in the direction of the voice. He noticed David had looked over in suprise, confusion clearly shown on his face. 

Everything moved too fast. The next thing Max knew, there was a keening shriek, and a sickening cracking noice.

The axe cut into Gwen's torso, killing her instantly.

Blood splattered onto both Max and David as Gwen collapsed, and all the color drained from Max's face.

Gwen just died.

To save him.

Holy fucking shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOT YOU


	6. author note

Uhh

Hi

It's Evan 

So I'm just gonna get some stuff straight ??

I'm sorry, but I've lost interest in camp camp and this fanfic. I'm gonna consider it finished for now, but I may come back to it !!

Huge apologies for all that wanted a new chapter 

I love you guys all so much !!

Ps: I'm in to Rick and Morty so maybe expect something from that

Bye !!

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOOOOO BOY
> 
> I'll hopefully be pretty active with this
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and each and every one adds 30 years to my sad sad life


End file.
